May Drew If We Were A Movie
by Ketsueki Tora
Summary: Almost exactly as what the title says. shippy.


**I SO DONT OWN THIS! I DONT EVEN LIKE POKEMON!**

**Uh oh**

**There**** you go again****Talkin ****cinetmatic**

**Yeah you! ****Your charming**

**You got everybody ****starstruck**

**I know, how you always seem to go**

**For the ****obivous****, instead of me**

**But get a ticket and you'll see**_May walked down to the __pokemon__ center, when she was stopped by a hoard of __fangirls__, an annoyed Drew in the middle of it all with a giant __sweatdrop_

_'Even though he is my rival I should help him out,' May thought to herself. She enlarged __Eevee's__pokeball__ and commanded the small dog to run around the circle and draw the __fangirls__ away with its cuteness. __Eevee__ could sense the displeasure that the __fangirls__ had caused its trainer and gave May a knowing look before saving Drew from the evil of the fans._

_'__Heh__, thanks May, you're not all looks after all. Not half bad for a rookie.' He smirked at her and just when May was about to blow up, he flicked a rose in her face, back to her so she wouldn't see the blush cross his face._

_Just when may wondered who it was for this time Drew told her 'For you,' he paused, 'Thanks.'_

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end**

**We'd be ****laughin**

**Watchin****' the sunset**

**Fade to black**

**Show the names**

**Play the happy song**

_'What?' He asked._

_'Friends?'__ She asked, holding out her hand for a truce. Drew was shocked to say the least. A blush forcing its way onto his face, he acted on his heart's whim and, before he lost his confidence, took her hand and kissed it. When he looked up, Drew found out it was worth __his five seconds of embarrassment to see May's face like that. She was red as a tomato and staring dumbstruck at him._

_'You might want to close your mouth, __unless you __want__ a __dustox__ flying in there by accident.' Drew said, __then__ he bit his tongue. Why did he have to go and say that?! On the outside he was calm and cool, and he even added a hair flip, but on the inside he was firing every single one of his brain cells that were supposed to control his mouth because they __**OBVIOUSLY**__ weren't doing their job. He was interrupted in this very delicate mental procedure however, when he heard laughing. Drew came back to reality and watched with a smirk as May laughed at his comment._

_'Yeah, moments like this are keepers' He thought to his memory brain cells who were currently creating a whole new file to go into the May files._

**yeah,yeah**

**When you call me**

**I can hear it in ****you**** voice**

**Oh ****sure,wanna**** see me and tell me all about her**

**La,La**

**I'll be ****actin****' through my tears**

**Guess you'll never know **

**That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in**

_May bit back a jealous comment as Drew went on and on about this new trainer from __Fallabor__ town._

_'No! I refuse to be jealous __because__ the egotistical, annoy__ing, adorable, full of __himself__ MORON found a crush! Wait! I didn't mean to say adorable! He's anything but!' Then the annoying girl friend side of her brain kicked in and was informed it was time to humiliate the body that was housing it._

_'Keep telling yourself that, but answer this. Why does your heart feel like __it's__ being squeezed whenever he is around? Why does your body tingle when he talks to __you.__ Why __to__ you enjoy it when he teases you?' It smirked._

_'...I'm shutting you out now.'_

_'I'm you, you can't ignore yourself,' it said with a smirk._

_'You're starting to remind me of Drew,' May answered back glumly._

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best frie****nd**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**I****n the end**

**We'd be ****laughin**

**Watchin****' the sunset**

**Fade to black****show the names**

**Play the happy song**

**Wish I could tell you there's a twist**

**Some kind of hero in disguise**

**And were ****together****,it's**** for ****real**

**,now ****playin**

**Wish I could tell you there's a kiss**

**Like ****somethin****' more than in my mind**

**I see it****Could be amazing**

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end**

**We'd be ****laughin**

**Watchin****' the sunset**

**Fade to black**

**S****how**** the names **

**Play the happy song**

_Drew walked up to the river, a bouquet of roses in hand and a note in the other. He couldn't give them to her in person, so he would have to send someone else to. He enlarged __Masquerain's__pokeball__ and gave it the note, while sending out __Roselia__ and telling her to use sweet scent when she reads the letter, and to give her the roses in addition._

_'Ro-rose!'__ It said, mocking him but running off with __Masquerain__ nonetheless._

_Drew muttered to himself about annoying __pokemon__ and how you 'tell them one thing and they tease me about it forever!'_

_With May!!!!!!!!_

_May walked with her __beautifly__ on her head and the rose Drew gave her after she won in hand. She was shocked when a __Roselia__ tackled her joyfully and handed her a bunch of flowers while looking very proud of __itself__A __masquerain__ flying behind it looking amused and also carrying something._

_May took the note and opened it. She looked at the __pokemon__ in front of her and knew whom the roses and note were from._

_'But why would Drew send two of his best __pokemon__ just to deliver __beautifly__ flowers?'_

_She looked at the note and a scent that smelled of Drew enveloped the area, thanks to a rather crafty __roselia_

_'Dear May,_

_I know this may be a bit hard to comprehend, so tell your __Eevee__ to translate for you.' At this May grew an anime vein,' I realized it after my __pokemon__ sent me so many signals that it was hard to ignore. They helped me realize my feelings May, I love you._

_I tried to give you these after the contest but I was swamped in __fangirls__,' the anime vein intensified at the sound of the bloodthirsty fans,' Send your answer back with my __pokemon__, I told them not to leave you alone until you sent them back with something. Good luck trying to sleep on this,' __sweatdrop__,' I really do love you,_

_Always yours (especially when the __fangirls__ come running)_

_Drew.'_

_May had Drew's __pokemon__ lead the way to where Drew was. She then jumped and hugged him, efficiently tackling him to the ground. _

_'I love you Drew' May said._

_He smirked and flipped his hair._

_' I__ know, why else would you be straddling me right now?' He asked._

_Then Drew listened to his pleasure brain cells and kissed May._

_TEH EHND!_

_Kay I did this on request from a person __who's__ name I __cant__ seem to remember at the moment ... ANYWAY! R&R my lovelies!_


End file.
